winx_club_believeinwinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
The Second Season of Winx Club premiered on September 10, 2005 through March 11, 2006. Aisha, the Pixies and Helia are added to Winx Club in this season. Summary The season begins with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna returning from their summer vacation to begin their second year at Alfea. Shortly after the beginning-of-year party, a strange girl named Aisha (Layla) stumbles into the school. Aisha tells the Winx that several Pixies, small flying fairy-like creatures, are being held hostage by Lord Darkar. Three of the girls and two Specialists travel to Darkar's stronghold and rescue the Pixies, then return to Alfea. During their trip to rescue the Pixies, Brandon gets dragged into a marriage with the Princess of Downland, Amentia, but gets rescued. Meanwhile, the Trix have been locked in the Fortress of Light at Lightrock Lake. However, Lord Darkar breaks them out and gives them the Gloomix and enlists their service. Darkar and the Trix begin looking for the four pieces of the Codex, the key to the realm of Realix, where the Ultimate Power is contained. Throughout the season, the Winx and Specialists attempt to stop the Trix from stealing each piece of the Codex. Near the end of the season, Bloom is turned into Dark Bloom by a minion of Darkar. Also near the end of the season, the Charmix is introduced. The Charmix is a power-up to the magic Winx transformation, and consists of a chest pin and shoulder/waist bag. The fairy earns her Charmix by facing her fears. At the end of the season, the Winx defeat Darkar with a final Charmix convergence and Aisha joins the Winx Club.https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Winx_Club_(season_2)&oldid=488649655 Episodes #[[Winx Club - Episode 201|'The Shadow Phoenix/Back to School']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 202|'The Return of the Trix/Princess of Tides' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 203|'Rescue Mission/Into the UnderRealm']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 204|'The Princess Amentia/Queen of Perfection']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 205|'Magic Bonding/Rescuing the Pixies']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 206|'The Wedding of Brandon/My Boyfriend's Wedding']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 207|'The Mysterious Stone/The Dark Tower' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 208|'The Crashed Party/Party Monster' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 209|'The Secret of Professer Avalon/The Angel of Doom' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 210|'The Crypt of Codex/Reaching for the Sky' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 211|'Race Against Time/Homesick']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 212|'Together for the Victory/Truth or Dare' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 213|'The Lady of the Ball/Gangs of Gardenia' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 214|'Battle on Planet Eraklyon/The Wrong Righters' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 215|'The Show Continues/Magic in My Heart']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 216|'Hallowinx!/The Fourth Witch' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 217|'Twinning with the Witches/Exchange Students' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 218|'The Heart of Cloud Tower' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 219|'The Spy in the Shadows/Shadows in Bloom' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 220|'The Village of Pixies/The First Charmix' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 221|'The Power of Charmix/Trouble in Paradise' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 222|'Wildland: The Great Trap/Last Resorts' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 223|'The Moment of Truth/Darkness & Light' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 224|'Prisoner of Darkar/Desperately Seeking Bloom' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 225|'Face to Face with the Enemy/Storming Shadowhaunt' ]] #[[Winx Club - Episode 226|'The Ashes of the Phoenix/The Ultimate Power Couple' ]] Special As Nickelodeon did with first season, instead of showing the original second season, transmits just one-hour special that, as the previous three specials, follow the original storyline with new animation. *'The Shadow Phoenix' Music |-|Rainbow= Opening *Under the Sign of Winx Ending *The Girls of the Winx Club |-|Nick= Opening *You're Magic Now Ending *Superheroes |-|4Kids= Opening *We Are The Winx Ending *We Are The Winx (Instrumental Version) References Category:Seasons